


Alexander fucks up again

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Alexander cheated on John and let the world know. Maria's the one paying for it.





	Alexander fucks up again

If anyone in the school was closer than John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton, it was definitely John and Maria Lewis. The two were best friends, even if they didn't hang out too often. They didn't have to, with a friendship like theirs. They were always there for each other when they needed it, but they weren't joined at the hip like Laurens and his boyfriend. So, when Alexander spread the Reynolds Pamphlet.... That was a huge problem. And the first sign of that was John storming up to Alexander the second that the Caribbean boy walked into his boyfriend's apartment.

"You've been cheating on me?!"

"She came to me when I was alone and hopeless... I couldn't help it! I only continued so you wouldn't find out. You read the pamphlet, James Reynolds was threatening to tell you if I didn't pay up and she was already there, offering herself to make it better..."

"I don't even care about the first time, Alex. I care that you didn't think I could take hearing this or that you lied to me for all that time!"

"So did she! Why are you just yelling at me?"

John sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You don't get it, do you?..James /made her/ do this! He's been hurting her for a long time, apparently, and I could've kicked his ass if she told me, but she didn't want to risk it. Risk me or her daughter."

Suddenly, Alex began to look a lot more guilty. "Really?.."

"Yeah. The daughter that she was forced to have is now being threatened. You're lucky that it isn't too late to fix this, but, god, Alexander..." John sighed.

"John.. I didn't mean for this to happen... Jefferson found out.. He was going to tell the whole school anyways!"

"He was going to tell that you cheated on me. That's it. I'd rather that spread than an entire story about you cheating on me and your motives and the fact that.. That you actually paid him to keep going..." John's expression said it all. He looked so heartbroken that Alexander could feel it right alongside his guilt.

"I didn't mean for this to happen... I never meant to hurt you..." He reached out and took John's hand, only for him to snatch it away.

"It's too late for that." John scoffed and shook his head. "Everyone was right. I was crazy to go out with you after a few days of just knowing you. I knew I was crazy to fall in love with someone as impulsive as you. I wish I'd never met you."

Alexander looked up at his boyfriend with wide, pleading eyes. "John... I love you.. I'm sorry... Please don't leave me..."

John sighed. "Look.. I need time to think about this. Just... Get out.."

"John.."

"Get out." He repeated, his voice more stern than the first time. Alexander got the message and left, walking home. Only minutes after he left, John got a text from Maria. It was just one word, but it was all that John needed to understand it right away.

[Help]

Without a second thought, he ran over to her house, going inside using the key that Maria had secretly given him. He ran in and looked for his friend, finding her bruised and bleeding in her bedroom with James standing over her. At that moment, John couldn't see anything but red and hardly thought before he acted, just like how Alexander usually did.

He tackled James to the ground and started hitting, landing punch after punch wherever he could, until he was pulled off by two police officers. A few minutes of talking cleared John from any charges and he watched as they took James away.

"I hate you." He muttered under his breath as he left, his glare practically lethal. As soon as he was gone, he went to check on Maria and Susan as they hid, shaking in Susan's closet.

"He's gone. Things are going to be just fine."

He wished that that really was it, that this was just going to end, but he knew things weren't going to be that simple. Things were never that simple.

James may have been gone, but the scars he left would last a lifetime.


End file.
